Blood Brothers
by xxDevil-Childxx
Summary: Johnny has his own way of dealing with problems, Pony wants to be blood brothers, but you have to give your deepest secret to be brothers. What will Johnny do? ONE SHOT *Teen for graphics*


_**Author Note:**_

_**I dont own the outsiders or the characters**_

**_~READ AND REVIEW~_**

* * *

The blade sliced my skin smoothly. The blood flowed wildly, And my wrist filled with pain. What was I doing? I shouldn't hurt myself _more_. I get enough of that at home. Dallas would probably kill me if he found out. Ponyboy would always feel different around me, like I was a crazy sociopath or something. The pain spread through me and my brain popped, sending relief through me. This was how I coped with my life. I wiped my blade and tucked it in my back pocket. I quickly rinsed my wrist and went back to the front of the house.

"Hey Johnnycakes." Ponyboy greeted me as I walked in the house.

"Hey Pone." I said quietly. Would he notice anything different about me? I hoped not.

"Guess what!" He was cheerful today, like most days. I shrugged in response. "We should become blood brothers. Its real simple. You just cut yourself, which should be easy cause we have blades, and you say your deepest secret, then you rub your cuts together.

"Oh." It was a stupid thing to say, but it was all I could get out. My deepest secret? I couldn't just say no to him. "Uh, sure. That sounds tuff." I said trying to hide my worry.

"'Kay," Ponyboy said as he got out his blade.

"You mean now?" I was alerted completely.

"Not here, Darry'd kill me. Lets go outside." I nodded, resistant, and followed him out the door. It shut behind us with a loud, Bang!

He stopped behind a tree and pressed the blade against his palm. The slice was clean and the blood came instantly. I hoped I didn't loose so too much blood… I swiped my knife across my palm and held it out.

"Wait! We have to say our secrets." Pony said.

"I should go first." Maybe he wouldn't want to go through with this once he found out how wacko I was.

"No I think I should."

"No, really, me." I injected.

"Okay." He agreed.

I took a deep breath "I cut myself."

"Really?" Pony said. "I do too!"

I nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah." Pony said with a grin. Maybe I wasn't such a wacko after all. We slapped our palms together and held them so the blood would flow together.

_So when did you start? Do you cut deep? Can I see your scars? Where's the best place to cut? _I wanted to ask so many questions, so badly. I knew this wasn't the best time.

"So you cut too?" Ponyboy asked timidly.

"My wrists…You?"

"The bottom of my feet, not much to work with or someone will notice." I hadn't thought about that. Nobody really looked for scars on me, they expected it. I could just blame it on my dad anyway. One thing he was good for.

"You should really try wrist though, it's so much better." I couldn't believe I was saying this, to Ponyboy.

"Maybe…" He was resistant, surely nobody would notice on little cut.

"Come on, I'll do it with you." I switched out my blade and held it out. Pony nodded and got his. I laid mine on my skin and closed my eyes, he did the same.

"1, 2, 3." He counted and we sliced. Pony groaned terribly and I opened my eyes. He had cut down the wrist, not side to side.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted "That's how people die!"

"Die?" Pony's face went white. I grabbed his non-bleeding wrist and dragged him towards his house. "My heads a little…" Pony said and passed out behind me.

"Pony? Pony!" I said shaking him, he gave no response. I pressed my head against his chest and heard a faint heartbeat. I shook him again. "Come on Pone."

"I'm glad I tried." His eyes flickered open then the light faded out of them. I set my head against his chest and waited for a heartbeat, a thump, anything. I heard nothing. His wrist was still spilling blood. I threw off his sneaker and glanced at the bottom of his feat. They were smooth, and scar free.

Through this all my wrist had been bleeding extensively. I never even felt the relief.

* * *

**_Author Note:_**

**_Okay so how did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW~IT INSPIRES ME!~_**


End file.
